


Vacation

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Camping, Driving, Gen, Manic hits every pot hole in existence, Stars, Vacation, the hedgehogs are taking a little break from fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Sonic, Sonia and Manic are taking a much needed break from fighting and going camping.





	Vacation

A hero's job is never done, but even heroes need some time to breathe. Which is exactly what Sonic and his siblings are doing; taking some time off to breathe. Time to relax. A break. A vacation. They so rarely get a chance to do this, so when the opportunity arose, they took it. No fighting, no running, no hiding. Nothing. Just a chance to sleep under the stars together. Just a chance to have some fun for once, and to appreciate each other's company.

Manic hits another pot hole.

"How many this time?"

Sonic and Sonia give their little brother a nasty look.

"53."

Manic nods and smiles.

"New record."

Appreciate each other's company? No, more like _'put up with'_ each other's company.__

_ _But when they set up camp, they joke, and tease, and bicker, and laugh. They roast marshmallows over a fire and tell stories about their separate childhoods, play card games, and sing songs. Sonia throws a stick at Sonic when he makes a snide remark about Bartleby. Manic eats most of the marshmallows. Sonic decides that it's a good idea to barbecue a chili dog over the campfire, and Sonia has to hold her nose at the smell, while the ashes makes Manic's eyes water. Then they get ready for bed, laying around the warm fire and gazing up at the starry night sky from their sleeping bags._ _

_ _Manic puts his arms behind his head._ _

_ _"I'll try to get 54 on the way back."_ _

_ _Sonic and Sonia roll their eyes._ _

_ _They eventually fall asleep to the sound of sparks and one another's breathing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my writing class. Decided to polish it up a bit and post it. My first Sonic Underground fic. Hopefully the first of many.


End file.
